1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines, printers, and multifunction peripherals (MFPs), may include an application that performs a process such as printing or copying to operate on a platform, such as a Java (registered trademark) virtual machine. The application performs various processes using internal devices of the image forming apparatus.
The application causes an operation screen to be displayed on an operation panel of the image forming apparatus and accepts a user operation. By adding or changing an application, the user can easily customize the operation screen. Also, an image forming apparatus is known in which an operation screen is displayed on the basis of screen data that describes a screen structure in an Extensible Markup Language (XML).
A driver of an image forming apparatus is installed in a host apparatus coupled to the image forming apparatus, which enables the host apparatus to control the image forming apparatus. The driver causes the host apparatus to display an operation screen for operating the image forming apparatus. A user inputs instructions via the operation screen to perform various operations that cause the image forming apparatus to operate accordingly. Furthermore, if the image forming apparatus has an operation panel, the user operates the operation panel of the image forming apparatus to cause the image forming apparatus to operate.
In the above-described manner, the user inputs instructions to perform various operations to the operation screen of the driver in the host apparatus to indirectly cause the image forming apparatus to operate, and also operates the operation panel of the image forming apparatus to directly cause the image forming apparatus to operate.
Therefore, when a function of the image forming apparatus is available from both the operation panel of the image forming apparatus and the driver in the host apparatus, it is necessary to install program code for using the function from the operation panel and screen data for an operation screen in the image forming apparatus, and to install program code for using the function from the driver and screen data for an operation screen in the host apparatus. Thus, the screen data for the operation panel of the image forming apparatus and the screen data for the host apparatus are developed and installed independently from each other in many cases. However, when an identical function is used, pieces of information provided on both operation screens are similar to each other, and thus development operations for developing pieces of screen data of those operation screens overlap each other.